


I Hope To Try

by Robiness



Series: Slow Sunrise [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, Implied/Referenced Unhealthy Mindset, Light Angst, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, light fluff, mentions of physical therapy, they're okay, wow Actual Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robiness/pseuds/Robiness
Summary: “You’re a selfish man, Clover Ebi.”Clover honestly believes that everything will work out.[Occurs some time after the events of Maybe Just Stay.]
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Slow Sunrise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621939
Comments: 33
Kudos: 238





	I Hope To Try

**Author's Note:**

> When I said only fluff and introspection in this series, the universe decided to make me a liar. 
> 
> Enjoy!

No one believed the peace would last for very long, but that’s fine. Mantle was being aided properly, _finally_. Atlesians, after a period of chaos, seemed to have accepted that they cannot stay in their safe little bubbles, lest Salem and her powerful, terrifying army break it first.

General… General Ironwood remained in his office, but Specialist Winter Schnee was doing an incredible job of handling his duties, despite her injuries. 

The Ace Operatives were all but disbanded, considering Schnee merely told them to prioritize helping down in Mantle or handling the Atlas patrols. Vine had chosen Mantle, Marrow eagerly tagging along. Harriet and Elm had protested, asking for the General, but didn’t dare to question further after Schnee asked if they wanted to turn in their resignation in the time their kingdom needed them. They chose Atlas.

There was… division, certainly, but Clover honestly believed everything was going to be fine. 

“Are you sure you’re well enough to help, Clover?” she asked him, after everyone else left. 

He nodded. “Doctors cleared me for an hour a day of combat. I’m allowed personal training for three hours outside of that. Therapy four times a week.”

“And can I trust that our best operative won’t get injured further?”

It was unprofessional, but Clover had recently learned that there were worse things to be. So he smiled. “I don’t know, Winter, is your recovery going well?”

She blinked in surprise, then frowned at him. “I am prepared to give my utmost to Ge— to our kingdom.”

“So am I,” he agreed easily. He couldn’t function at his best right now, but he would deal with it. He did not become a Huntsman with the expectation of retiring without a scratch.

“Are you sure you want to leave the Ace Operatives?” Winter asked, allowing a little more concern to seep into her tone. She glanced at the files on her desk, one of which was his official resignation letter. 

“I’m sure you understand that I can’t fulfill the expectations of that role. Or any position tied to our military. Not anymore.”

They both knew he wasn’t just talking about his injuries.

Winter sighed, her hand rubbing the unbruised side of her face. Clover was surprised at this show of weakness. Indeed, the past months had changed all of them. 

“I do understand,” she said softly. Clover then remembered that before she became a soldier, she was first a sister. 

“They’re down there, you know,” he offered after a beat, closing the distance. “They stayed to help Mantle. Weiss would be happy to see you.”

She tried to take on a stern expression, but all Clover saw was the bone-deep exhaustion. “We’re all on a precipice. Things are changing, but there must still be order,” she stated. “Until the General revokes their warrants, they are enemies of the state.”

“And yet?”

“We need all the help we can get,” she admitted, standing up and putting her hands behind her back. She looked out the window of the office. “As long as those children don’t make… even more of a mess, I’m willing to turn a blind eye.”

“And Huntsman Branwen?”

She glanced back to lift an eyebrow in his direction. “I would think you have more information regarding his status than I do.” 

“I cleared him for release before I resigned.”

“Yes, I got the report. Don’t worry, I am far too busy to bother with him unless he causes problems in Atlas.” The corner of her mouth twitched. “Problems excluding his acquisition of my best officer, I mean.” It seemed she had decided to drop some formalities as well.

“Will I still be welcome here in Atlas, or should I make other arrangements?”

Her gaze hardened. “This is your home, Ebi, regardless of your taste in combat partners. Unless you go against what this kingdom stands for, you will always have a place here.”

“And what is it that our kingdom stands for?” Clover murmured, mostly to himself. 

For a second, he thought her eyes watered, but he blinked and the soldier was back.

She turned to the window once more. “Something better than this,” she said. 

Recognizing a dismissal, he made his leave. 

“Clover?”

He stopped, and looked back. She was facing him fully now, hands clenched into fists. 

“Qrow Branwen. The report said…” she trailed off, looking very much like she sucked on a lemon. “Is Qrow Branwen well?”

Before he could help it, Clover’s gaze fell. “He will be,” was his determined answer. “We all will, Winter.”

She nodded, but more to acknowledge that he had spoken, rather than agree. 

“Good luck then, Clover.”

* * *

“What are you doing here?!” Qrow yelled, dodging a rampaging Megoliath. He grabbed one tusk to lift himself unto its head. While the two struggled, Yang whizzed past, leaving her new explosives on the same tusk. A second later, they were beeping loudly.

Clover ran forward in concern, but after the explosion, rose petals flew around him, transforming into Ruby, who sliced through the weak spot with her scythe.

Qrow then lifted the broken bone and swiftly stabbed it straight down into unprotected black flesh. 

At a loss for words, Clover could just stare as the Grimm dissolved into black smoke, and the Huntsman neatly landed on his feet. A part of Clover was extremely pleased to see his pin shine on the beautiful man.

Who then turned to glare at him. 

“That’s the last of them!” Ruby announced cheerfully.

“For now,” Weiss grumbled, walking towards her teammates. There was soot in her hair. “I need a bath.”

“You can do that later! Hey Clover, glad to see you’re alright!”

Clover noticed Yang narrow her eyes at him, but she turned to check on Blake before he could ask.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Qrow growled, practically stomping his way.

He couldn’t help but grin. “Well, it’s not like you left any fun for me,” he quipped, though he did look Qrow over with concern. “ _You’re_ not supposed to be fighting without a weapon. Where’s your scythe?”

Qrow stayed silent, and Ruby looked between them with a sudden sad expression.

“We’ll go on ahead,” she finally said, patting her uncle’s arm. “I’ll save you some cookies! I’ll hide them from Nora!” Weiss followed her partner, saying something about how they couldn’t live on cookies. Yang, on the other hand, obviously wanted to stay, crossing her arms. She only turned to go at Blake’s urging, albeit reluctantly.

“I guess I have a lot of making up to do,” Clover commented, watching the four leave.

“You have a lot of _recovery_ to do,” the other man snapped, eyes blazing. 

“Doctors cleared me,” he replied, leaving out the time limit. Not significant information, all things considered. “You didn’t answer my question. Did something happen to your weapon? You did get it back, right?”

Qrow exhaled, the life leaving his stance. “Yeah, uh, Pietro has it. Maintenance and shit.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize it needed—”

“Don’t you have physical therapy or something?” was the quick and obvious diversion, although Qrow did look genuinely concerned. 

“Not every day,” he chuckled. “I promise.”

Qrow started walking, gesturing for Clover to follow. “So why are you here, then? Ice Queen… sending for us?”

Clover could hear the unspoken inquiry. _Are you here to arrest us? Arrest me?_

He swallowed. “Considering my condition, I resigned from the Ace Operatives. I no longer have a commanding officer. Or a job, in the technical sense of the word. Feels strange, really.” He gave a small laugh. “But I’m open to new experiences, as long as I can keep helping people.”

Qrow stopped walking and looked at him with wide red eyes. “You… quit?”

He shrugged. “Call it an early retirement. I’m freelance now, I suppose.” _Like you._

The other man furrowed his eyebrows. “If your condition prevents you from serving your military, then you shouldn’t be well enough to fight.” Red eyes flickered to where Kingfisher hung on his belt. 

An uncharacteristic nervousness suddenly coursed through the former Ace-Op leader. “I didn’t mean my physical condition,” he clarified, instinctively straightening his back. At Qrow’s obvious confusion, he had to explain. “I felt the need to disclose my… emotional investment that could potentially divert from military objectives.”

_I don’t want to arrest you again. I don’t want to have to fight you again._

Qrow kept eye contact for a while, and Clover let him search for whatever he was looking for.

Eventually, Qrow sighed wearily. “So I cost you your job, too, huh?”

“Qrow, that’s not—”

The other man waved a hand, dismissing the protests. “How are you getting home?”

Clover, off-balance, realized that maybe he should have reconsidered his initial plan. “Well, I was hoping I could crash at yours, honestly.” His smile felt strained. “Since it feels wrong to stay in my old rooms…”

Qrow closed his eyes, but opened them again before Clover could get worried about him walking into something. Not that Clover would let that happen. “Clover, you can’t just leave your doctors—”

“Vine and Marrow agreed to let me hitch a ride to and from. They’ll be helping out here regularly, too. Atlas is just a few feet above, in any case,” he joked. 

Another sigh. “And I can’t convince you to drop this?”

“Qrow,” he murmured, entreating. “Why would I ask you to stay if I didn’t plan to have you around?”

There was that pain in Qrow’s eyes that he hated, and he reached out. “If you changed your mind, it’s fine. I can go back, make myself useful elsewhere." He opened his palm. An offering. "But I’d really like to stay here with you. To help out.”

Qrow looked at his hand, and took it with an exaggerated groan. Clover exhaled in relief.

He tugged lightly. “May I hug you again?”

Back in the prison cell, he was too desperate to make Qrow stay that he reached for him without warning, to make him understand that he wasn’t at fault, that Clover was here and still alive. When Qrow finally agreed, he couldn’t help but express his sheer joy through physical affection, but he did realize afterwards that he may have been too forward. 

“If you want to,” Qrow muttered, looking everywhere but at him. 

Clover squeezed their hands together. “I don’t want to if you don’t,” he assured the other, accepting that they would just be holding hands for now.

Qrow took a deep breath, then leaned against his side. Eventually, most of his weight went to Clover’s chest, though it was obvious he was still being careful. 

“Stubborn man,” Clover heard him whisper. 

He wrapped his arms around the shorter Huntsman, and tried to convey his gratitude and almost overwhelming affection. There should be words said, but Clover didn’t know them yet, didn’t feel like it was the right time to look for them in his chest.

The hug was nice, though, and they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Yang Xiao Long to corner him and make her distaste known. 

He’s been living in Mantle for almost a week, at an abandoned but furnished building Robyn pointed Qrow and his kids to. It was near Pietro’s shop, and although they referred to it as a hideout, it was apparent that none of them really cared about hiding. There were even soldiers fighting alongside them some days.

It was… strange, not having a set schedule for his day. He still got up early in the morning, did his routine, which included the exercises his therapist assigned. He made himself a quick breakfast with whatever was available. Qrow would trudge down after a couple of hours, bleary-eyed and endearing. Clover would offer coffee, and he always accepted, even though he’d wrinkle his nose with every sip.

On days he had to go to the hospital, Marrow would come around, hang around a bit, then bring him along to Atlas. After that, he’d return to Mantle, though sometimes on his own. 

Qrow always looked surprised to see him back.

However, between those scheduled times, he had a lot of free hours. Marrow let slip to Qrow that the doctor’s clearance was only for an hour a day, and Clover kind of regretted not being his senior officer anymore, since he no longer had the right to punish the Faunus for being an annoyance. 

So most of his day felt… empty. Unproductive. He considered getting a hobby, something to do until he fully recovered.

Before that, though, he had to deal with the angry teenager in front of him wearing full fighting gear.

 _Well, you did ask for variety_ , he reminded himself. 

“Yang,” he greeted cautiously, setting his glass of water on the coffee table in front of him. He’d been lounging, about to flip through a book he found in the dining room. “I thought you were on duty.”

“I switched with my uncle,” was the cold reply. “You’re a selfish man, Clover Ebi.”

Clover squinted, not understanding. Still, he kept a relaxed stance. “I’m sorry?”

“No, you’re not,” the girl spat. “If you were, you’d leave, you’d let my uncle go.”

“I’m afraid I… don’t understand, Yang.”

“Have you seen him lately? Ever since your fight, he hasn’t been the same! He wasn’t sleeping, he wasn’t eating—”

“I thought I convinced him to eat during mealtimes.” He felt a spike of worry. “Is he skipping again?”

“No, but that’s exactly it! Ugh!” For a while, her eyes turned red, but when she opened them again, they were back to normal and glistening. “Don’t you understand? He’d do anything for you!”

“I’m sure that’s not—”

“Ruby thinks you’re the one that can convince him to use Harbinger again, to _heal_ him. But she doesn’t understand that you’re the one who broke him again in the first place! He’s out fighting weaponless, putting himself at risk just because he can’t forget what happened to you!” She was breathing heavily now, and even though they didn’t really interact much even in Atlas, Clover felt his heart break a little at her tears. 

“My uncle is a good man,” she continued, clutching her prosthetic arm to keep her hands from shaking. It didn’t quite work. “And I don’t tell him that enough. He messed up once, when we were on the road. I was _so_ angry, but he made up for it tenfold. He bounced back. He stopped drinking, even if until now he’s still having a hard time getting used to it.” 

“He loves us, and he loves deeply, but we’re just kids who don’t know what we’re doing. You were his first actual friend in a long while, and can’t you see what you’re doing to him now? You mattered so much that when you came back, he pushed himself even harder. Because he thinks he failed you, just like he thinks he failed us. He’s suffering through some self-imposed penance!” 

“We can’t leave him," she whispered. "We _won't_ , but... but if you — if you did, then he would be breaking himself into less pieces. Maybe there’d be enough for him to use for his own good.”

Not for the first time, Clover was reminded that the kids here had gone through so much, yet had to keep fighting, because there was no other choice. He understood enough about guilt, and how it could turn into anger and resentment.

“Your uncle _is_ a good man,” he agreed, after her sobs reduced to irritated sniffles. “He deserves all the happiness in Remnant. What happened to me must’ve affected him more than I thought.” He held up a hand at her protest. “It was an oversight and I am sorry. I'll do better. But Yang, I can’t just leave him.”

“Yes, you—”

“I will not leave your uncle until he sends me away himself,” he said gently. “He has things to work through, we both do. We all do. But leaving him now is abandoning him, turning against him, and I’ll never do that again. I care about him too much to leave him to his demons, okay?”

“So I’m not leaving just because you told me to,” he continued, keeping his gaze calm but firm. In the back of his mind, he thought that maybe Yang feared that he would actually do what she asked of him. That he would leave them eventually, and this was her way of reducing the impact. “I’m not going to hurt him and leave you guys with the aftermath. Although I think you don’t give Qrow enough credit. He loves you all, like you said. He’ll remain strong and upright.”

He waited until her sniffles died as she thought that over. Once she made eye contact again, he made his promise, “But I’ll stick around to make sure he doesn’t _have_ to hold himself up all of the time.”

She glared, but it was weaker now. “I still don’t trust you.”

“That’s enough, firecracker.” 

They both quickly turned to see Qrow leaning against the wall that led to the entrance of the building, Blake looking very concerned a bit further away. 

Yang tensed. “Qrow, how much—”

“Blake was worried, so we went back. I heard enough.” Then Qrow gave his niece a small smirk and opened his arms. “C’mere.”

Clover’s heart melted as Yang rushed into his embrace. Blake started rubbing her back as Qrow murmured something in her ear. 

“...and I’ll get some help, alright?” he heard. “But you have to understand I have a job to do, just like you. Now go off with your girlfriend here, and let the adults talk.”

Yang punched him halfheartedly, then turned to Blake, who led her upstairs. The blonde didn’t look back at Clover, but the Faunus shot him an understanding smile. 

Qrow then heaved himself off the wall, and focused on the other adult. 

“I hope she’ll be okay,” Clover said, wondering if Qrow would be mad at him for making his niece cry. 

Instead of asking him to leave, Qrow approached and dropped to the space beside him. “Yang is strong. Stronger than I am, stronger than her parents.” There was a backstory there, but Clover didn’t pry. “I didn’t know she cared that much, though. I know, she’s family, and she loves me enough… but sometimes I can be too much to handle, like she said.”

“That’s not what she said,” Clover had to say, placing an arm on the couch behind Qrow, not quite touching. “All I heard is that she cares a lot, but she knows she’s young and with limits. She loves you nonetheless.”

“I know,” Qrow sighed, leaning forward. He placed his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

Neither of them spoke until Clover decided to break the quiet atmosphere. “Is what she said true? You’d do anything for me because you’re still guilty over what happened?”

Qrow gave a short laugh that didn’t hold any humour. “I don’t think I’ll ever get over what happened, Clover,” he replied with a wry grin. “Sometimes I close my eyes and we’re back in the ship. I try to stop everything that happens next, basically shoving my wrists into your face so that you'd arrest me, begging you to... but it’s still the same. And seeing you have to do therapy, injured for who knows how long, and not being as fast as you were…”

Clover bit his lip. “Was she right? Is it better if I leave?” He didn’t want to, but he wanted to be a detriment to Qrow even less.

“No,” was the instant, terse reply, though eventually Qrow relaxed. He leaned back, pillowing his head on Clover’s arm. “I think… not that I'm an expert... but maybe healing would be more effective if I saw that you were healing alongside me.”

“You’d be able to do it on your own, you know,” Clover reminded him, although warmth was spreading fast in his chest. 

“I don’t know about that. Maybe.” Qrow angled his head to look at him. “But I prefer this option.”

Clover couldn’t help his smile. He reverently stroked the other man’s nape.

When Qrow shuddered, he stilled. “Not okay?”

“S’okay,” Qrow whispered, so soft that Clover had to search his eyes for dishonesty. But there was none, just a tired sadness that the former soldier ached to erase. “As long as it’s okay with you that there will be… problems and setbacks, still. Gotta be realistic.”

Grin widening, he continued rubbing the other man’s neck, lightly playing with the hairs. “I still think it’s worth it to stay.” _You’re worth it_ , he wanted to add, but the room was too heavy with emotion already. They’ll have time to figure out the right words later.

It’ll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel the urge to contribute fair game works, whether art, writing, music, video, shitposts etc, please do so!!! We all need it... I've been refreshing the tag non-stop :(
> 
> Tumblr: [robiness](https://robiness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
